


13

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	13

13.

易烊千玺曾经觉得王俊凯那辆奔驰休旅又大又酷，未曾想过宽敞舒适的后座有天也能派上用场。

没羞没臊的老人家说是开车带他领略夜色多美星空多璀璨，结果把车开到郊外，深夜时分又是校区附近，杳无人烟。

「你、你老是欺负小孩儿。」易烊千玺双颊扑红，凤眼含春，牛仔外套滑落到臂弯，里头的黑色背心被卷起，露出大片白皙的胸膛和精瘦腹肌，牛仔裤更是被退下，连同底裤堪堪垂挂在右脚踝。

王俊凯让他面对着自己坐在腿上，亲吻易烊千玺尖瘦的下颚，一手揉捏着触感良好的奶白臀肉，另一只手指沾着润滑液，摸索着在股间戳弄。

「嗯、」易烊千玺揪住王俊凯肩膀，反射性想躲开欺负人的手指，却只是把自己的身体往王俊凯怀里送去，王俊凯顺势舔咬上眼前的颈窝、锁骨，玫瑰金的项链闪烁着外头街灯的清冷，照映着肌肤更显奶白，虎牙在上头肆虐，吸吮啃咬，易烊千玺前闪后躲都不是，只能轻声哼咛，小幅度颤动。

封闭空间内在后穴进出的手指掺和着润滑液，咕啾水声很是明显，易烊千玺脸颊脖子都羞得红彤彤的，将脸埋在王俊凯颈边有些不知所措。

王俊凯揉着他软嫩的窄臀，抽出在里头扩张的手指，贴在易烊千玺耳边低语，「宝宝，我要进去了。」

易烊千玺闻言下意识收紧环抱王俊凯的手，脚趾紧张得弯曲，王俊凯那处硬热的前端顶开柔软的褶皱，一点一点挤了进来。

易烊千玺憋着气、缩着腹肌，浑身紧绷，直到粗大的性器停止了往内挺进的动作，臀部坐到底，易烊千玺才呼出气，可怜兮兮地瘪嘴，双眼跟初生小鹿一样湿润，盯着王俊凯，委屈死了，「好大……」

绵软的抱怨掺杂着奶乎乎的娇气，王俊凯捧着他的臀，没忍住往上又顶了两下，惹得易烊千玺惊喘出声，气恼地掐着王俊凯，「你慢点儿啊！」

「宝宝里面又湿又热，我忍不住。」王俊凯凑到易烊千玺红透的耳边，用低哑饱含情欲的声音说着荤话，小朋友皱眉闭眼不想理他，甚至扭着腰想下来，王俊凯当然不可能放他走，双手扣着几乎能一掌盈握的腰肢，摁下的同时顶胯，粗长的肉刃直接捅进深处，被温热的软肉吸附绞紧，微微退出时还能感受到入口收缩着挽留。

「太、太深了！」易烊千玺慌张地拉扯着王俊凯背后的衬衣，却阻止不了不断挺进的凶器，粗热的硬物频频捣动，每一下都顶至深处，酸麻夹带着疼痛感一并袭来，易烊千玺说不清是爽还是不爽，下腹部有着混乱又难以言喻的酸胀感。

「啊……不、不要，换个姿势……我受不了、呜……」

王俊凯习惯了易烊千玺做爱时总是这样娇气，红着眼圈喊这疼那酸不要、太快太慢太深太浅全胡乱嚷嚷，对于小朋友的要求也不是每回必应，「那你自己动好不好？不然我怕车子给震坏了。」

易烊千玺眨眨充满水气的双眼，被王俊凯忽然停下的动作搞得脑袋发懵，见到他坏兮兮勾起嘴角的笑，鼓着脸颊瞋他，「王俊凯……」

王俊凯只是亲亲他的额头、鼻尖、眼尾，又咬咬唇珠，双手在他屁股胸前摸摸揉揉，还伸出指尖抠弄乳首，撩拨着易烊千玺敏感的身体，「快点啊宝宝。」

易烊千玺见王俊凯无动于衷，双膝跪在椅垫上，抬高臀部，来回几次却戳不到让人舒爽的点，又急又气，腿还酸，干脆一屁股坐下，凶巴巴地瞪王俊凯，「不做了。」

王俊凯看易烊千玺扭着小屁股没劳动几下就喊累，还拿那双漂亮殷红的眼瞪他，那里头水波流转，凶都凶不起来，只觉看见只刚足月的小奶猫张嘴喵喵讨食。

王俊凯口头安抚了几句，捞过易烊千玺的腰耸动着胯往上顶，小奶猫被忽然加快频率的抽插顶得憋不住声，脸埋在王俊凯肩头呜呜呻吟，随着戳弄力度加重、喘息哼叫的声音更支离破碎，回荡在王俊凯耳边就像是猫儿撒娇，又轻又软，挠得人发硬。

易烊千玺有些晕眩，穴肉被粗硬的性器捅开，硕大的顶端每插入一次便擦过前列腺，酸胀的热流累积到一定的份量就要憋不住，易烊千玺抿着嘴嗯嗯叫着，喉间似是啜泣又似呻吟，紧抱着王俊凯的脖子，弓着腰夹紧大腿，脚趾抓抠着皮椅，在激烈的肏弄下达到高潮，精液喷洒到王俊凯白色的衬衫上，黏糊糊的。

王俊凯对衬衫报销视若无睹，借着易烊千玺高潮后软热紧缩的后穴猛烈抽插，双手掐得纤细腰胯都泛白，易烊千玺浑身绵软任由他摆弄，嘴里随他操干而耐不住哼咛，几番挺胯，王俊凯喘着粗气也射了出来。

易烊千玺下颚靠在王俊凯肩头，懒洋洋的蹭了蹭，感觉射精后稍微软下的性器从后头滑了出来，湿润润的，「……你是不是射里面了？」

「乖，回去帮你清干净。」王俊凯没正面回答，怕小朋友又要气成小河豚，揉揉他的短发，光洁的脑门渗着薄汗，整张脸粉嫩透红，稚气未脱却媚态勾人，王俊凯心脏再次沦陷为易烊千玺的俘虏，每次跳动都是为了他。


End file.
